Want to Lead a Funeral?
"Want to Lead a Funeral?" is a Season 3 thread written on September 19, 2015. Summary Full Text 'Grey Bergman: '''Almost immediately after the chaos that ensued in the courtyard, Grey and Warren agreed to split up to gather the rebels…and to give them the horrible news. It was barely even a day since it happened, and she still couldn’t believe what happened. That fireball…that scream…him laying on the ground…unmoving… Tears stung her eyes. She didn’t know him very well, but it still hurt to admit. King Haddock was dead…killed by his bodyguard, Stonegit… She shook her head. No…she couldn’t cry yet. She had to get the word across the camp. Not only that…but they had to find someone to lead the funeral. But who? She was suddenly jolted out of her thoughts when she looked up and saw a young woman with blonde hair and a viking helmet. She looked very familiar. She was clearly another rebel. Grey then took a deep breath and walked over. “Uhh…excuse me?” Grey said to the girl. '''Seasick: '''Seasick had just finished another long flight with Furious, and landed back at the camp. She mostly kept to herself, often spending most of her time people watching from a distance, and was surprised when a young woman approached her. “You… you’re talking to me?” Seasick asked the girl, who looked to be the same age as her. '''Grey Bergman: '“Umm…y-yeah…” Grey said nervously. This wasn’t a great way to make friends over. “Umm…I’ve seen you around here before. You’re…another one of the rebels in this place right?” 'Seasick: '“Yes, that’s correct. I was apart of the group that broke out of the dungeon with King Haddock.” Seasick replied. “Were you apart of–ah, where are my manners? My name is Seasick.” 'Grey Bergman: '''Despite the dark times the Rebellion was now in, the young brunette smiled and held out her hand. “Nice to meet you, Seasick,” she said. “I’m Grey Bergman.” '''Seasick: '“Grey, huh? Well, I was going to ask if you were apart of that initial dungeon break out.” Seasick said. “Pretty wild, wasn’t it? Never a dull moment here!” 'Grey Bergman: '“Uhh…well, actually, funny story is…I wasn’t…” Grey said awkwardly scratching the back of her neck laughing nervously. “I mean…I was going to break you guys out…but…I kind of didn’t get to…” 'Seasick: '“Wow, really? Well, I’m sure you must have heard some of the stories from other rebels about what happened, so I’ll spare you the details.” Seasick smiled at Grey. “And besides, you’re here now and that’s what counts, right?” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey smiled and relaxed. She had to admit that she was a little embarrassed over the fact that she wasn’t a part of the breakout that began this Rebellion…the very Rebellion that she had no idea even happened. Not to mention that she was never in the dungeon to begin with. These people all went through horrible things in that dungeon, and she only knew so much. She thought people would look down on her for seeking to join the Rebellion and think she had no right. It was nice that someone else besides Warren was happy about it. “Right,” she said nodding. Then she remembered the real reason she talked to Seasick. Her smile fell. “Listen, Seasick, I hate to ruin the mood but…there’s something I really need to tell you.” '''Seasick: '“Me… Me specifically? But we’ve just met?” seasick asked in confusion. “What is it?” 'Grey Bergman: '“I know…I know we did,” Grey quickly said, “but this is for everyone in the rebellion. And it’s…it’s about something that just happened…something really horrible.” 'Seasick: '“Really? What happened?” Seasick asked seriously. 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey took a deep breath and looked at Seasick. “King…King Haddock…he…uhh…” she took another deep breath, “he was killed not too long ago today.” '''Seasick: '''Seasick stared at Grey in confusion. “What? No way. surely we would have heard about this earlier… there would be chaos around here…. are you sure it’s not just a rumor?” '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey shook her head. “I was shocked at first too, believe me,” she said, “but…I saw it happen. He…” she bowed her head, “he’s gone.” '''Seasick: '“Wow…I…” Seasick managed to say. She had only known King Haddock for a short period of time, but was fond of him. Hearing that he was killed saddened Seasick. “How did this happen? Who is responsible?” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey sighed yet again. This wasn’t going to be easy to tell. “It…It was Stonegit…his bodyguard,” she began. “He was fighting Chief Akkey, who was possessing by this Valkyrie named Dust while he was possessed by the Warden. But suddenly, he went crazy…I think Dust possessed him maybe…and then he turned on Haddock and shot a fireball-thing at him. Haddock was killed instantly.” '''Seasick: '''Seasick was silent with thought for a moment. “I… What are we going to do now? What will happen to us? We have no leader… who will lead us?” She asked. '''Grey Bergman: 'Grey stopped and thought for a moment. Seasick had a point. Right now, with no King, Haddock had no successor. Who would take his place? Who would lead them in the battle against the Warden and High Central? Haddock had kids…but they weren’t here and neither was his wife. However, Grey quickly shook her head and brought herself back to reality. “I think for now, we should just let the rebellion mourn the King’s death and give him the proper farewell that he deserves,” she said. “We can figure out the Rebellion-leadership thing later.” 'Seasick: '“Right… a funeral… ah, who will lead that?” Seasick asked. “We’ll need to be organized… if that’s even possible now…” 'Grey Bergman: '“Well….no one seems to be jumping at that position,” Grey said running a hand through her hair. “Stonegit’s mess. Chief Akkey is out of commission. I would probably do it, but I barely knew the guy. I don’t know if I have the right, but…” she looked at Seasick, “maybe there’s someone in the Rebellion who would want to…?” 'Seasick: '“I’m not really much of a people person, so I wouldn’t know anyone who could do it.” Seasick replied, shrugging her shoulders. “But I guess, I could lead the ceremony… if everyone got things prepared… like his body… and a ship…” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey widened her eyes and smiled. “Really? That’s great!” she said. “Thank you so much! I–wait…his body…? Uhh…yeahh…other than the ship…we might have a problem with that one.” '''Seasick: '“Why? Is it…” Seasick swallowed hard. “Is his body… too badly damaged? even so, we can just place a sheet over it… It’s going to be burned anyway…” 'Grey Bergman: '“W-Well…” Grey said twiddling her thumbs, “King Haddock…uh…his body…is kind of….gone….as in it was taken away from us…by the Warden…” 'Seasick: '“Oh. Oh of course ''it’s f*cking gone.” Seasick rolled her eyes in exasperation. “Anything else unbelievable I should know about?” '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey stared at the rebel in front of her with wide eyes. “Uhh…well after Stonegit was freed from the Valkryie’s possession…I guess…he killed the Valkyrie, and then she and the Warden were sucked into this portal-thing dragging Haddock’s body with them.” '''Seasick: '''Seasick sighed in annoyance. “Well, without a body, there’s no real reason to hold a funeral, right? Who knows, maybe he wasn’t really dead? Just unconscious.” '''Grey Bergman: '“Stonegit checked him himself,” she said. “I would’ve done it myself, but I couldn’t get to them in time. I do think that the King of the Wilderwest deserves a proper farewell…body or no body.” 'Seasick: '“Alright, well, should I go start prepping for it, or shall I wait until you give me the okay?” Seasick asked. 'Grey Bergman: '“Well, if you can then it would be best to get a head start,” Grey said. “Warren and I are letting everyone know, so we can figure out when to have the funeral.” 'Seasick: '“Alright, well, I guess I’ll go think of a eulogy. And find a ship to burn.” Seasick replied, turning to leave. “Anything else?” 'Grey Bergman: '“Yeah…since we don’t have a body to burn,” Grey said as the thought came to her, “we need to find some kind of…momento…or something to take place of a body on the ship. Any ideas?” 'Seasick: '“Did he leave anything behind? A sword? His crown?” Seasick asked. “We don’t exactly have anything that suits him just lying around…” 'Grey Bergman: 'Grey thought for a moment. Then she remembered…Haddock was wearing his crown and had his sword during the dual, but he wasn’t wearing his cloak! She had an idea. “His cloak!” she said. “We can use that!” 'Seasick: '“Okay… but where can I find it? Was it near him when he… or is it in his private chambers? I can’t exactly waltz into hi private room….” Seasick said. 'Grey Bergman: '“Leave it to me,” Grey said. “I’ll go there with some guards and try to find it. You just worry about getting the ship and the eulogy ready.” 'Seasick: '“Alright. It shouldn’t take me too long… so shall we meet up within an hour or so to coordinate everything?” Seasick asked. 'Grey Bergman: '“I think that’s a great idea,” Grey said. “A few of the other rebels and I can help you build a ship, and we can hold the funeral maybe…tomorrow.” 'Seasick: '“There are shipbuilders within our group, I’m sure.” Seasick replied. “I’ll round them up and get them started on the task… Tomorrow seems like the best option.” 'Grey Bergman: '“Great! Thank you so much, Seasick!” Grey said giving Seasick a quick hug. “I really appreciate it, and I know King Haddock would too.” 'Seasick: '''Seasick was taken aback by Grey’s sudden embrace. “Y-yeah, I’m sure he would. Okay well then, I’ll see you back in an hour or so. Hopefully we can manage.” '''Grey Bergman: '“We can,” the young rebel said confidently, “and we will. We’re the Grounded Dungeon Rebellion. Nothing can crush us.” 'Seasick: '“I wish I was as confident as you.” Seasick replied. “even though we should aim for holding the funeral tomorrow…. it’s not guaranteed that the ship will be completed by then…” 'Grey Bergman: '“Let’s aim for it,” said Grey. “And if it’s not done by then, then we’ll pick another day to do it.” 'Seasick: '“Okay… although I think it would be best to get this taken care of as quickly as possible.” Seasick said. “That way, we can then plan for a new leader…” 'Grey Bergman: '“I agree,” she said. “I’ll start thinking of some possibilities once the funeral is over. We’ll also need to find a way to notify Haddock’s family. His wife has been at the palace with his aunt. At least that was the last thing the Chief of my village said to me.” 'Seasick: '“Okay, I’ll leave that to you.” Seasick replied. “Hopefully I can organize this fast…” 'Grey Bergman: '“If you need any help, just find me,” Grey said placing a hand on Seasick’s shoulder. “Although, I don’t think you have anything to worry about. I heard you were the one who was a big help in breaking everyone out of that dungeon.” 'Seasick: '“Well the difference here is that this is a funeral… the breakout was going to get chaotic anyways…” Seasick said. “If we’re going to honor the king, it needs to be orderly and organized…” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey couldn’t help but give a little chuckle. Seasick was right. A breakout was so different from a funeral, especially for a King. Even though they didn’t have his body, they needed to make sure it was honorable and reverent. Something to truly reflect the kind of king Haddock was. “True, very true,” she said. “But it’s okay. We can do it. You can do it.” '''Seasick: '“At least someone believes in me..” Seasick replied as she turned to leave. “Alright, I’ll see what I can do, and we can meet back up in an hour or two. Deal?” 'Grey Bergman: '“Deal!” Grey said smiling. “I’ll see you later, and thank you again Seasick.” Category:Season 3 Category:Events Category:Grey Bergman Category:Seasick